


I'll Just Let You Fall

by allourheroes



Category: My Bloody Valentine (2009), Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Everyone else, fine, but not him.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Just Let You Fall

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from "Awake My Soul" by Mumford and Sons. Tom Hanniger is always what Dean becomes in my fic.

“Don’t leave me.” The words were out of Castiel’s mouth before he could stop himself.

It was exactly the reaction Tom wanted, but he only pressed Ruby’s knife to his own throat a bit harder, causing blood to begin beading around the sharp edge.

Cas held his mouth shut. He wouldn’t give Tom the pleasure of begging him. His hands formed into tight fists and he forced them to stay at his sides.

Tom smirked at him and dropped the knife down next to him. “Hey…” he whispered in mock sympathy. Fingertips grazing down Castiel’s arms to grip his wrists—bruising the weak human flesh and tugging Cas roughly to him. “Shhh, shh, shh,” he murmured, one hand skittering back up Castiel’s body to tilt his chin up towards his face, pressing what may have looked like a sweet—perhaps reassuring—kiss to the former angel’s lips.

Cas responded, eager for any semblance of caring, of hope. Then his hair was being yanked back, forcing him to bare his throat for Tom to run his teeth along. And things were back to what had become normal.

Something in Tom’s head was screaming at him. It sounded like his voice, but it wasn’t him. Not anymore. _Not him_ , it ordered him. _Everyone else, fine, but not him_.

Tom’s hands slid down to undo the jeans Cas had taken to wearing now. _No_ , the voice told him and the only thing that mattered now was disobeying it. The pain and anger rising in it as he shoved the pants down Castiel’s thighs and unzipped his own, achingly hard beneath them. “Mine,” he gritted out as he urged Castiel onto his knees, the man taking the hint immediately in fear of punishment, cheeks hollowing as he took him into his mouth, head bobbing. Spit-slicking him.

 _No_ , Dean told him again and the voice was louder than before. As Tom reached down pull Castiel off, his hands hesitated without his permission. He yanked Castiel to his feet, spun him, and bent him over the table. He let go for half a second and his hands shook. His face was wet and his vision was blurring, but he pushed past it, grabbing the man by the hips and shoving into him.

Droplets fell onto the former angel’s back, soaking through the thin cotton of his T-shirt—it had once been Dean’s. “I know you’re still you.” Tom thrust raggedly into him again. “Even without my grace, I can sense you there, same soul that I raised from Hell all those years ago.”

“Shut your mouth,” Tom growled at him, hips stuttering with uncertainty. His fingers worked their way into Castiel’s mouth, preventing any more words he didn’t want to hear from making their way to him.

Castiel didn’t try to speak again, but moved back against Tom, making it even harder as he struggled to keep control over himself. The ex-angel rolled his hips encouragingly, like he had done with Dean, for that moment they had shared some intimacy while he had always just let things happen with Tom. His tongue ran along the fingers in his mouth.

Tom grabbed his hip with his free hand to still him. “Dean’s not coming back, sweetheart.” _I’m so sorry. Tell him that. Say you’re sorry, you son of a bitch_. Tom’s fingers fingers curled painfully into flesh and muscle and bone, digging in and causing Cas to bite down on his fingers in protest.

He was breathing heavily, continuing to fuck Cas as if it was his last act of defiance, moving faster and harder to keep Castiel in line, getting himself closer as he thrust into the tight heat underneath him. He was tipping over the edge, “I’m sorry,” came unwarranted from his lips as he filled the man below him.

He pried his fingers out first so he could get a hold of both hips and slide himself out.

Cas slumped over and didn’t move for several minutes. The thought that maybe he’d finally killed him crossed Tom’s mind. It was a loss he didn’t expect after putting the angel and then the man through everything that he had.

Tom sat down and waited, eyes closing as he forced his old self away again.

Castiel’s eyes were open, blue pools tinged with red around the edges. He stood up and quietly slipped his pants back up. When he looked at Tom, he could see Dean just below the surface. He leaned over to press a kiss to his lips and left to scrub the bloodstains out of their carpet.

It had been the first time he’d seen Dean in a long time and he wasn’t about to give up now.


End file.
